Jack Sparrow/Gallery
A gallery of images of Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow Image:Jack young JS1.jpg|Jack on the ''Barnacle. (The Coming Storm) Image:Sword of Cortes.jpg|Jack with the spirit of Hernán Cortés. (The Sword of Cortés) Image:Barnacle crew JS7.jpg|Jack with the crew of the Barnacle. (City of Gold) ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court Image:513uG430ZbL AA260 .jpg|Jack on the cover of ''The Caribbean. Image:Day of the Shadow.jpg|Jack on the cover of Day of the Shadow. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Jack Sparrow.JPG|Jack during his arrival at Port Royal. Image:1148217013cutejack03.jpg|"On your feet!" Image:Jack hat.jpg|Jack in the Port Royal prison. Image:Jack and Will.jpg|Jack and Will Turner. Image:Jack Sparrow -5.JPG|Jack inspecting his crew in Tortuga. Image:Intercep crew.JPG|Jack and Will in Tortuga Image:Anamaria ship.jpg|Anamaria joins Jack's crew in Tortuga Image:Jack 83.jpg|Jack Sparrow on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack Sparrow -2.JPG|Jack under the curse of the Aztec Gold. Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 17.png|"I couldn't resist, mate..." Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 28.png|Jack in a treasure cave on Isla de Muerta Image:Jack horizon.JPG|Jack onboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:Jack compass.jpg|Jack with his compass. Promotional images Image:Captain Jack.jpg|Jack on the Jolly Mon. Image:Jack wheel.jpg|Jack at the wheel of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. Image:Jack_escape.jpg|Jack escaping the Royal Navy Image:Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack holding his flintlock pistol. Image:6.jpg|Jack holding his sword. Image:CaptainJackSparrow.jpg|Jack heads into battle. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Jackkey.jpg|"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" Image:Captain's cabin.jpg|Jack in the captain's cabin. Image:Jack Sparrow -9.JPG|Jack in the ''Black Pearl's hold. Image:JackSpot.jpg|Jack meeting Bootstrap Bill Turner. Image:BlackSpot.jpg|The Black Spot on Jack's hand. Image:Jack Sparrow -6.JPG|Jack as chief of the Pelegostos. Image:JackEscapesPelegosto.jpg|Jack fleeing the Pelegostos. Image:Jackescape.JPG|Jack running from the Pelegostos. Image:Jack_farewell_Pelegosto.jpg|Jack saying his farewell to the Pelegostos Image:Jack Sparrow -4.JPG|Jack making his escape from Pelegosto. Image:Jackwillkey.jpg|"No. You want you to find this..." Image:LeJon Jack.jpg|Jack with LeJon and Cotton. Image:JackTia.jpg|Jack entering Tia Dalma's shack. Image:Barbossas hat.jpg|Jack holding Hector Barbossa's hat in Tia Dalma's shack. Image:Jack TDshack.jpg Image:JarOfDirt2.jpg|Jack with his jar of dirt. Image:Jack Tortuga.jpg Image:Jackdock.jpg|Jack at Tortuga port with Elizabeth Swann and Ragetti. Image:Jack01.jpg|"It points to the thing you want most...in this world." Image:DMC discovery.jpg|Jack found the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Fightforthekey-1-.jpg|James Norrington, Will Turner and Jack fighting for the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Dmc.jpg|Jack opening the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Igotajarofdirt.jpg|"I've got a jar of dirt, I've got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!" Image:Jack Sparrow -3.JPG|Jack's stand against the Kraken. Promotional images Image:Jack chief.jpg|Jack on Pelegosto. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:MadLocker.jpg|Jack in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Sparrow -12.JPG|Jack attempting to drag the ''Black Pearl in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack Pearl Locker.jpg| Image:JackLocker.jpg|Jack with his former crew in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Jack crew Locker.png Image:Jack Crew P3.jpg Image:Jack Consciences.jpg|Jack hallucinating while figuring out how to escape the Locker. Image:JackTelescope.jpg|Jack attempting to one-up Hector Barbossa. Image:Spyglass.jpg|Jack competing telescopes with Hector Barbossa. Image:Jack02.jpg|"The world's still the same...it's just less in it." Image:Mutiny.JPG|Jack confronted by Sao Feng. Image:Jack03.jpg|"What interest is she to you?" Image:Jack posing.jpg|Jack in Beckett's cabin Image:Jack04.jpg Image:Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg Image:Jack05.jpg|Jack near Shipwreck Island Image:Jack06.jpg|Jack in Shipwreck Cove Image:Jack07.jpg|Jack in Pirate Hall Image:Jack Sparrow -7.JPG|Jack on the sandbar. Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png|Jack with Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann on the sandbar Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Elizabeth Swann and Jack during parley. Image:Amusement.jpg|Jack and Elizabeth on the sandbar Image:Jack trades.png|Jack being given to Davy Jones Image:YouHaveNoIdea.jpg Image:JackduelChest.jpg|Jack dueling Davy Jones for the Dead Man's Chest. Image:JonesJack.jpg|Jack versus Davy Jones. Image:JS broken sword.jpg| Image:JackScarlet.jpg|Jack with Scarlett and Giselle in Tortuga. Image:Jack08.jpg|Jack looking for his ship Image:Wheresthepearl.jpg|"Give nothing back." Image:POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg|"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Promotional images Image:Jack Sparrow -10.JPG|Jack Sparrow teaser poster. Image:CJS P3poster.jpg Image:CaptJack.JPG|Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:JackSparrowProfile.jpg Image:Johnny Depp.JPG|Johnny Depp on set in costume. Image:2.jpg Image:1.jpg Image:JohnnyDeppPromo.jpg Image:Capt Jack Sparrow.jpg Image:Brethren Court Concept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Bone_trinket.png|Jack aboard the ''Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jackelica.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:QARDance.jpg|Jack and Angelica dancing Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.PNG|Jack with Angelica and Blackbeard while searching for the Fountain of Youth in Florida. Image:HB OST 3.jpg|Jack and Hector Barbossa in a jungle Image:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:JackQAR1.jpg| Image:JackQAR2.jpg|Jack during the fight on the QAR Promotional images Image:Penelope-cruz-on-stranger-tides.jpg|Jack Sparrow and Angelica Image:Jack BritP4.jpg|Jack being dragged by Royal Guards for a forced audience with King George. Image:Jack window.jpg Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Jack and Angelica in a swamp Image:JackxAngelica rico.jpg Image:TheShipIsOurs OST.jpg|Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:83fd7b3b.jpg|Jack riding on top of a carriage in London. Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Jack with Blackbeard and Angelica. Image:Jack QARsneak.jpg|Jack in Blackbeard's cabin. Image:E6ea33a3.jpg|Jack pushing a canoe into the ocean. 2010 Comic-Con Announcement Image:Jack ComicCon Relax.PNG|"Hello boys and girls, or whatever..." Image:Captain Jack ComicCon.png| Image:Jack ComicCon Rum.PNG|"...I prefer to look at the world through the bottom of a glass. Rum...something like this." Image:Jack ComicCon 2.PNG| Image:Jack ComicCon Counting.PNG| Image:Jack Sparrow Pirates4.png|"...Which is why I'm not going. No sir. Impossible to find the place anyway, no one knows where it is..." Image:Jack ComicCon Serious.PNG|"...Plus I'd have to have a bloody map, or a Bloody Mary...or both." Image:Jack ComicCon Smile.PNG|"...Which is not a bad idea, in fact, Bloody Mary." On-set images Image:CaptainJack POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow on set. Image:Depp Marshall POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Rob Marshall on set. Image:Depp McNally POTC4 Set.jpg|Johnny Depp and Kevin McNally on set. Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-set-photo.jpg|Jack Sparrow set pic by Jerry Bruckheimer. Image:270a3.png|Johnny Depp on set in Greenwich, England. Image:File-270a3 CROPPED.png Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-.jpg Image:Jack skool mutiny.jpg|Johnny Depp in costume during a "school mutiny" in London. Miscellaneous images Image:Piratehiding jack.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jackhiding.jpg|Jack in the 2006 revamp of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Image:Jack Sparrow KH.jpg|Jack Sparrow in Kingdom Hearts II. Image:Jack nc.jpg|Jack from the ''Dead Man's Chest'' comic adaptation. Image:SwashbucklingSeaSongs.jpg|Jack on the cover of Swashbuckling Sea Songs. Image:Sparrowflag.jpg|Jack Sparrow's Jolly Roger. Image:JackSparrow.jpg|Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:John bellamy card.PNG|Jack Sparrow on a poker playing card Sparrow Jack